spacecolonizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology as an aid to, and reason for, colonizing space
thumb|300px|left|Technologist and futurist Bill Joy (TED Talks) talks about several big worries for humanity and several big hopes in the fields of health, education and future tech thumb|300px|right|FACT: There aren't enough resources on this planet to sustain continued human growth and increasing quality of life. If we want to avoid catastrophic war, suffering, and global shortages of energy, we need to start seriously looking to space for solutions. Space Based Solar Power is the first step. thumb|300px|left|Futurist David Houle discusses Space Solar Power, the big idea that could largely replace fossil fuels. thumb|300px|right|This is an animation describing John Mankin's "sandwitch" concept, that was recently presented at the National Press Club in Washington DC by the NSS, and is part of the recent NSSO Study. You can read more at the NSS; http://www.nss.org/news/releases/pr20... . This animation, and all derivatives are ©Mafic Studios, and permission must be obtained to use the content in any for-profit scenario. thumb|300px|left|Solar Power Satellites (SPS) are fairly large structures in space that convert solar energy, captured as solar irradiation, into an energy form that can be transmitted wirelessly (Wireless Power Transmission - WPT) to any remote location with a receiver station, either on Earth, to high altitude platforms, to other spacecraft or even to surfaces of the moon or other planets. thumb|300px|right|The June 5, 1975 NASA JPL Goldstone Demonstration of high power long distance wireless power transmission successfully transmitted 34kw of electrical power a distance of 1.5km at an efficiency of greater than 82%. At the time, it was the world record for high power long distance wireless power transmission, and it may remain the world record yet today. thumb|300px|left|To consider the space solar power concept requires an understanding of science, technology, engineering, math, energy, policy, environmental factors, and more. Space solar power is an engineering project on a scale that rivals the greatest in history. Students need to be informed and able to participate in the conversation. thumb|300px|right|Solar Power From Space The Future Of Energy Peter Sage of Space Energy Inc. gives a fascinating and inspiring talk on Space Based Solar Power which shows why harvesting solar energy in space and wirelessly transmitting it back to earth will soon become the energy source of the very near future. More info at www.SpaceEnergy.com thumb|300px|left|This video outlines the basics of the PowerSat space solar power satellite system. In the upper left corner of the video, a picture of Earth shows 12 hours of time, and the power received by a PowerSat receiving station, versus a similar sized solar array on the ground. Learn more at www.PowerSat.com. PowerSat Corporation is a pioneer in generating safe, clean, reliable energy from space. Solar energy is captured via satellites (known as powersats) and transmitted wirelessly to receiving stations at various points around the globe. Thousands of megawatts can be harnessed and shifted between receiving stations thousands of miles from each other—all in a matter of seconds. thumb|300px|right|SPACE Canada - Solar Power Alternative for Clean Energy Space Canada is a not-for-profit organization dedicated to the promotion of space-based solar power via geo-synchronous satellites as an alternative source of clean energy that when realized and deployed will contribute a sustainable, renewable, affordable and safe supply of electricity for the world.